


Fun-house

by DeltaSpooks



Series: Lazyberrys wild ride [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Brashberry is a good skeleton, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Panic Attacks, Swapfell, Underfell, converged timelines, eventual dating, eventual poly relationships, eventual therapy, flirting through colors, krispie is a good son, lazy is a good mom she just needs therapy, mentions of usav toriel, oc's (?), so many skeletons, swapfell alternate version, underswap - Freeform, underswap alternate version, undertale - Freeform, usav gaster is not a good gaster, usav toriel is not a good toriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaSpooks/pseuds/DeltaSpooks
Summary: Looking at them was like looking into a mirror in a fun house. They were her, but... not really.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 



Pale blue heels clicked on the marble of the golden hall, its echo easily the loudest thing that Sans had all day. Logically, she knew that this was false, but in the silence, it was all she could hear as she made her way into the castle. Grasped tightly in her hand was the report for the day, along with Dr. Undyne’s unusual report. She paused in front of the door, double checking that she had the correct reports before walking in, bracing herself for the Queens presence. Visiting her… was not Sans’ favorite part of the day.

Glancing at Undynes report, she frowned. The readings… they seemed familiar to her. Shaking her head, she frowned and knocked on the door. It took a few minutes, but soon the door creaked open, and the Queen beckoned her in with out a word.

The entire room was dark in a way it shouldn’t be, heavy in a way Sans hadn’t felt in a very long time. It was the second clearest hint that the Queen didn’t stop mourning the death of her children. Sans heart went out to her, it really did, but there was only so much that she could handle before she buckled under the pressure. So she made it as quick as possible while still being friendly and supportive of the Queen. Her ribs creaked under the pressure.

“General Serif. Please, begin your report while I begin the tea.” Queen Toriel said. Sans shifted, the only tell that she was nervous.

[Your Majesty, Dr. Undyne sent a report with me, she was frantic and said she couldn’t leave the lab with the readings she was getting.] Sans said, using Monster Standard. While she much preferred to use emojis, she was also more than aware that it was only Papyrus that could understand her, and that was more because he was familiar with her speech patterns than truly understanding what was being said.

Well, there was Grillby, of course, but the purple bastard didn’t count in her eyelights. She resisted snorting in anger, she didn’t want the queen to know her thoughts deviated.

“Is this about the unusual readings she had been getting throughout the last two months?” She asked, rubbing her cheek with a paw, looking more stressed than ever.

[Mn. Her report states that things have been going missing during these times, and that things have been appearing, but they aren’t her things, she noticed differences and…] she paused, unsure if the Queen should hear the rest, [and puddles of blood have been appearing in sections of the lab. She says it might be from an alternate reality, and with the readings… Paps doesn’t know what else it could be.]

“An alternate reality…?” Her eyelids fluttered open, stained a ruby red from far too many centuries of mourning. Sans resisted looking away. The familiar sight had always made her uncomfortable, it reminded her of the first few years of her freedom.

[Its currently unknown, your majesty. We don’t truly know where the stuff or the… blood is coming from.]

The ground under them suddenly rocked, and Sans wobbled as she strained to hear if anything was falling. Stalactites falling and impaling many monsters had been an issue since the first quake, and getting an identification on the remains had been hell on the three teams she had assigned to the cases, as well as the Fallings that had followed shortly after. The kingdom was a mess, and Sans wished she could do something to make it stop.

And then the ground shook again, the sound of an explosion in the distance easily catching Sans’ attention.

“That sounded like it came from the lab-!”

And it was like she was back on the tables again, unable to move, unable to think, unable to breath. In the span of the same soulbeat, Sans shifted, and found herself in the lab for the first time since she had gotten out with Papyrus. She didn’t have time to think, she had to find-

The lab was smoking, and Sans bolted to where she could hear Undyne yelling, and damn did that woman have a set of lungs on her.

“Grab that wire- Careful! Yer moms gonna kill me!” there was a pause, the world wobbled as Sans grabbed the frame of the door, dizzy, “I have to fix the framework- FUCK!”

[Hey!] the two whirled around, the fire in the corner still going strong, [Before you two do anything, make your work space safe, you oblivious nerds!] The two glanced at the fire in the corner.

“Oh shit!” Sans couldn’t even tell which one of them had shouted. The world was spinning and shaking. She slowly slid to the ground, breathing far too fast to be comfortable. She closed her eyes, just when Undyne shouted something, and then everything was silent.

And then-

Sans felt as if she was dying all over again.

* * *

 

If Sans had ever been buried alive inside of an already used coffin, she thinks that this would be how it felt, one body on top of her, and another body just below her. A sandwich of death. She had never wanted anything more than to shove whoever was on top of her, off of her.

She pried her eyes open, the base of her skull pounding in pain. This, wherever this was, was not the lab. It looked more like a basement of some sort, but no one she knew had a basement, and she knew damn near everyone in the underground.

The sounds of groaning could be heard from various spots in the room, and as her eyes finally adjusted, she could see far too many skeletons for it to be possible. Which… made since, since she was laying on top of one, and another was on top of her.

Gently, she worked herself out of the death sandwich and stood on wobbly legs, walking like a newborn deer to the nearest skeleton-free spot.

In the end, she wound up in the corner, leaning on the wall for support. The lights flickered on, and Sans could see a skeleton in a blue hoodie, that reminded her of her own, at a workbench furiously typing, muttering to himself. She sighed, figuring that startling him wouldn’t be the best option in this situation. Who knows what else could happen.

Another skeleton stood, gripping his head and clearly in pain.

[great,] she muttered, [just fantastic.]

And then he opened his eyes, and locked his attention on her. Edge, if she remembered her au’s correctly, didn’t keep his eyelights on her very long. He quickly summoned a bone with a jagged tip and looked around.

Sliding down to the floor, Sans cradled her head in a gloved hand, wishing that out of everything that could have happened, this wasn’t one of them. But, of course, nothing ever seemed to go right.

“What The Hell Is Going On Here?” Edge marched up to, who sans assumed to be, this worlds sans, gripped his shoulder, and roughly turned him so that the smaller sans was facing him.

“oh shit.”

She would just have to assume that he didn’t even notice the other skeletons.

Seconds…

Minutes…

Her ribs creaked. Red, she assumes, was arguing with Classic about their situation, and the majority of the skeletons were still out of it. She was still in the corner she had crawled in earlier, but now her eyes were closed, feigning sleep. The static was loud in her mind and she wished that the two boys would just-

“Silence!” Edge. That one was Edge. “Arguing Isn’t Going To Solve This! Now Shut Up And Get It Fixed!”

She wasn’t entirely sure that was a better option, but the boys had finally shut up, and the aching pressure behind her eyelids was finally easing up. Stars, she was so damn tired. Her eyes drifted close, as more and more of the other skeletons woke up.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not edited  
> warning: panic attack, bad dialogue, and a flat ending  
> i have no idea what im doing with this tbh the whole plot of this fic is getting Lazy several relationships and therapy

Inhale.

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

Five…

Exhale.

One…

There was static in her mind, static in her soul, and an inferno in her hands, melting the bolts into her bone again, and again.

Two…

Yelling had started up again, there wasn’t supposed to be this many skeletons in the lab, there wasn’t supposed to be this many skeletons period. If it was safe to ask him, she would ask him

she would ask

she would

Three…

“Mom?” small, delicate fingers pried her fingers away from her eye socket, her head pulsed painfully, and if she wasn’t careful with her grip, her socket could crack. She had been so careful not to crack her socket. Especially since she didn’t want to end up in the medical wing again. She didn’t want the Queen to see her in such a state, not with how her ribs reacted to the Queens presence.

“Mom its okay.” Papyrus, Krispie, kept a firm grip on both of her wrists. He sounded so clear, and everyone else sounded as if they had been submerged underwater. She could hardly make out what they were saying.

Krispie grumbled to himself, the words too far away to make any sense to her.

Four…

 ~~“ _ **Pap..yrus…?”**_~~ she eventually got out. Sound slowly came back to her, her chest no longer felt as if it was being crushed

“Mom, c’mon, you know I cant understand that one.” Sans rolled her eyes, the corners of her mouth twitching up into a smile. “There we go! Okay, how about we stand up now?” he gently grasped her hands and helped pull her up, mindful of what injuries she could have gotten in all the chaos.

“Better?”

Five.

Inhale.

She nodded.

-

Eventually, sometime later, Sans, classic Sans, finally got everyone settles upstairs in the living room. Sans, Lazyberry as she had once been called, was settled immediately onto the couch before anyone else had even gotten up there, her cloak acting as a blanket. Krispie fussed around her, making sure she was comfortable and wouldn’t… do that again.

Her leg was shaking, the stress of landing in an unknown house causing an old injury to act up. She sighed, and Pap- Krispie placed a mug of something in her hands. Tea, probably, just how she likes it. Some type of black tea, two teaspoons of honey, and an unknown amount of lemon. There was more lemon than usual this time. Hot. She sighed, and the couch dipped down next to her, Brashberry finally showing her ugly mug. It was a hideous shade of blue and red.

It was her shade of blue and red.

 ~~“ _ **That thing is hideous.”**_~~ she chuckled.

 ~~“ _ **Wow, rude. They’re my favourite shades, Lazy.”**_~~ Brash looked down on her, a mock haughty look on her face. She shuffled around, getting more comfortable on the couch, cuddling up next to Lazy. She made a face, and pulled her cloak off, also using it as a blanket, throwing it over the two of them after waiting for Lazy to adjust her own to include the other.

Lazy grumbled to herself, and looked everywhere except at Brash, a blush lighting up her face. Brash giggled and leaned onto her. ~~_**“And its not mine, its classics. But, between you and me, I might just keep it.”**_~~ Lazy felt her eye lights go out as Brash winked, her blush burning harsher.

Silence.

Her eye lights came back on as someone smothered a chuckled. Lazy slowly turned her head to look at her son looking at the two of them with a shocked expression. Discreetly, she flipped him off. He covered his mouth with both of his hands as he looked at her, Brashberry, then her again. Then she noticed that he wasn’t the only one looking at them.

“You Two Are So Cute!” the larger swap sans suddenly squealed, looking very much like a fangirl. Then he focused his whole attention on his purple themed counterpart. “See, If They Can Get Along So Quickly, Than We Can Too!”

She missed what the other one said as Brash carefully poked at Lazy, trying to get her attention.

 ~~“ _ **Hold your hand out, you forgot something in my world.”**_~~ Brash said, failing at keeping a smile off of her face.

Lazy narrowed her eyes at the other, but did as requested, watching her as she patted her outfit, obviously looking for something. Sticking her tongue out, and her hand into her pocket, she pulled something out, making a bit of a show out of it.

 ~~“ _ **Found it!”**_~~ Then Brash grabbed her hand.

It took a few seconds for Lazy to get it.

 ~~“ _ **Oh wow.”**_~~ Brash went starry eyed as Lazys face suddenly turned blue, purple, then red. ~~_**“Holy shit.”**_~~

 ~~“ _ **Oh my god you can’t just do that!”**_~~ Lazys voice was like listening to an old radio, a whole lot of static, but suddenly it was just the two of them, back down in the labs exploring, holding hands, and telling each other bad jokes that they had heard from the assistants. She barely noticed it when her eye lights shifted to hearts.

 ~~“ _ **hey...”**_~~ Lazy looked over at Brash as she spoke again, noticing the change in her voice, ~~_**“do you… maybe wanna go out sometime?”**_~~

Sans.exe no longer working, please wait for reboot.

“Oh my god mom did you break her?” Smokey spoke up.

“What did you ask?” Krispie asked, watching his mom carefully as the blush spread and she stopped breathing. He would have been concerned, if they needed lungs, but since they didn’t, he wasn’t worried about that. “I have never seen her do that before!”

“Whats Going On?” Blue looked at Krispie in concern.

“wait… mom?” Stretch muttered to himself, looking at the two other swaps, “what the fuck?”

Krispie glared at him, more annoyed than mad, “I would say its complicated, but it really isn’t.”


End file.
